


Bed

by Wonheonie



Series: Song Inspired Drabbles [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Homecoming, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunion, sexual suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonheonie/pseuds/Wonheonie
Summary: Inspired by "Bed" by J. Holiday





	Bed

It was late and you were in the kitchen making yourself a midnight snack. You were dancing to the music you had put on and since you were alone you felt comfortable enough in just one of Jooheon’s t-shirts. In the middle of a heartfelt karaoke session with your spatula microphone, you heard the code being entered on the keypad followed by the chime alerting you that someone was coming in the front door. Jooheon had been gone on a fan meeting tour for a few weeks and you weren’t sure when he was due to return. Still in the kitchen you called out “Jooheon-ah, is that you?” When no one answered you stepped into the foyer to see Jooheon coming through the door. “Oh Heon-ah you’re home!” you said excited to finally have him back. He didn’t say anything. Instead he immediately removed his black jacket, tossing it on the banister and headed in your direction, determination in his eyes. 

Your felt the cold on your back as the force from Jooheon’s kiss slammed you into the wall. His kiss was rough, effectively sucking the air from your lungs. He lifted you up wrapping your legs around his waste as he ground his hips into you, turning you on in an instant. You gasped for air when his lips finally moved from yours and down to your jaw and then your collarbone hungrily. Your mind was fuzzy with lust and you couldn’t form a coherent sentence. A breathy “Jooheon-ah” was all you could mutter. “I’ve missed the way you taste” was all he said before walking towards the bedroom still carrying you.

You had never seen Jooheon so needy for you and you had to admit you liked it. Once in the bedroom you tried to take control by climbing on top of him and removing his shirt while rocking your hips back and forth slowly eliciting desperate grunts from him. When he couldn’t take it anymore he swiftly pinned you beneath him taking his time to tease you just as you had done to him. You two spent the rest of the early morning hours tangled in sheets and skin, passionate sounds of lust and love all that filled the air. You hadn’t realized just how much you had missed him until he was in your arms. Now laying here trying to catch your breath as his head rested on your chest, you ran your hands through his hair.Once his breathing steadied, Jooheon looked up to finally say “Hi” as he placed a sweet peck on your lips. “Welcome Home” was all you said as he laid his head back on your chest and you two fell asleep.


End file.
